Lu Bu
Lu Bu (onyomi: Ryo Fu) is a general of the late Han Dynasty who is infamous for his many betrayals in the central plains. Romance of the Three Kingdoms famously dubs him to be the mightiest warrior of his time. Like many warlords of the era, he attempted to establish himself as an independent power before he met his end against Cao Cao'sforces. His daughter is Lu Lingqi. His trademarks in the Dynasty Warriors series are his high stats, his vastly superior moveset, his unique horse, and his theme song which doubles as the musical motif for several of the games' opening sequences. The exclamation "Do not pursue Lu Bu!" is fondly remembered by fans. He sometimes shares the spotlight with the series's other iconic character, Zhao Yun. Lu Bu reached twenty-first place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 and Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity polls. This counterpart also has a character image song titled KING OF DESTROYER. Role in Games Lu Bu is a warrior who wants to prove his strength to all. First serving his adopted father, Dong Zhuo, he defies the Allied Forces at Hu Lao and Si Shui Gates. Known for his ferocity in the former battle, Yuan Shao warns his officers to steer clear of him in every game. In most titles, he has a special duel with Liu Bei and his brothers during the conflict. Not one to trust Dong Zhuo, he often gives into Diao Chan's deception and rebels against his former master in their story modes. In other characters' scenarios, he wanders the land after his benefactor's death and steals Xia Pi away from Liu Bei. Facing Cao Cao and Liu Bei's armies at the castle, Lu Bu dies after his defeat. His story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends has him start as an obedient subject to Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu doesn't care for the portly one's ambitions and only desires to fight. After their victory at Hu Lao Gate, Dong Zhuo's influence grows and he has a portion of the alliance submit to him. Lu Bu continues to aid Dong Zhuo by killing Cao Cao at Guan Du and rescuing his lord from Liu Bei at Wan Castle. While Liu Bei's army tries to flee from capture, his forces are stopped by Lu Bu at Chang Ban. Upset at the turn of events and seeing no reason for them to continue fighting, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao desert Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu, who wants them to help him, retrieves their loyalty after he catches them at the Five Passes. The trio work together to rebel against Dong Zhuo, putting an end to the tyrant at Chi Bi and making Lu Bu the land's new leader. Lu Bu only serves Dong Zhuo until they defeat the Allied Forces in Dynasty Warriors 4. Soon after their victory over Yuan Shao, he slays his former liege. He is labeled a threat to the rest of the regional lords and survives their siege against him at Xia Pi. Cao Cao, Sun Jian and Liu Bei try to stop him, but his forces prevail over all others. Lu Bu becomes the land's great unifier in the new time of peace. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion details his indomitable defense at Hu Lao Gate. After slaying many soldiers, Sun Jian and Cao Cao challenge him. Once they fall, the three oath brothers face him. When the trio are cut down, Yuan Shao declares that taking the gate is a lost cause and orders his army to retreat. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Lu Bu additionally defend Si Shui Gate. After the battle of Hu Lao Gate, he kills Dong Zhuo on Diao Chan's requests. His adopted father's followers disagreed with Lu Bu's actions and chased him out from the capital. Left with no land of his own, he briefly wanders into Yuan Shao's care and assists the battle against Gongsun Zan atCheng Shan. Though his rival is defeated thanks to Lu Bu's efforts, Yuan Shao begins to fear Lu Bu and wants the warrior dead due to his past treachery. Liu Bei shelters him at Xia Pi, but he takes the lord to be a weak ruler. He steals the position away from his new benefactor and faces the army against him with his might. Alone and disappointed, he decides to ride off on Red Hare to search for a land worthy of him. Diao Chan and Zhang Liao loyally follow him. He shares his Legend Mode with them in the Xtreme Legends expansion, which details when he recruits Chen Gong. Lu Bu has already killed Dong Zhuo when his story starts in Dynasty Warriors 6. Driven from the capital, Chen Gong gives his lord an interesting alternative: make a new path for himself in the chaos and take the land. He gains a new base for his forces by forcing Liu Bei's forces away from Xia Pi. Though it has no business with him, he dives straight into the battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao at Guan Du, defeating both parties with his army. Hearing the petty ambitions ofLiu Yong, Yan Baihu, Wang Lang, and other individuals from Jiang Dong, he deals with them personally at Shi Ting. When Sun Quan joins forces with Liu Bei to end Cao Cao at Chi Bi, Lu Bu is fascinated by the battle at sea, routing both leaders. This angered Dian Wei and Zhou Yu, who then attempt to avenge their fallen masters, uniting their talents to end Lu Bu. Upon their defeat, the armies from the battle are scattered and Lu Bu's army heads towards Mt. Ding Jun. Opposing them are the resurrected Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao, both who are spiteful towards Lu Bu. They escape from death a second time and unite with Lu Bu's previous opponents in an attempt to eradicate the warrior. Undeterred, he faces them at Hu Lao Gate. Slaying his entire opposition in the battle, he becomes the land's new ruler. The wars don't end, however, as several other forces march against him during his ending. Even so, Lu Bu is pleased to have ample opportunities to fight someone. In Chapter 2 for every kingdom in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, Lu Bu can be seen above the weapon Dong Zhuo placed at Hu Lao Gate, Bi Xie. Similar to previous games, he will betray Dong Zhuo and start a campaign of his own to conquer the land. He is killed at Bai Men Tower but raises from his grave in Chapter 6, causing the three kingdoms to form another alliance to bring his reign of chaos to an end. Lu Bu's otherworldly strength corrupts the land's spiritual guardians, the kingdoms' respective animal avatars. The Allied Forces manage to seal them all and kill Lu Bu once more at Xia Pi Castle. During the second chapter of the Conqueror's Arc in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, Lu Bu rises from the dead once more to save Diao Chan from Xiang Yu's assault. Eager to face his new rival in a proper battle, he willingly joins forces with his former enemies to make this happen. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Lu Bu appear briefly in the three kingdoms' Story Modes. During Wei's Story Mode, he attempts to capture a fleeing Cao Cao through the capital yet fails due to Chen Gong's intervention. He acts as the beefy guard for Hu Lao Gate and kills Dong Zhuo after the conflict. Becoming a landless wanderer, he barges into the Battle of Xu Province to oppose Cao Cao. Lu Bu brazenly offers his arm to Liu Bei and is accepted into Liu Bei's custody. When his benefactor drops his guard, however, Lu Bu steals Xu Province for himself. To counter, Liu Bei joins forces with Cao Cao at Xia Pi. When the captured Lu Bu struggles against his bonds, he arrogantly offers his service to Cao Cao, thinking that his might is worthy enough for him to be spared. The warlord doesn't fall for the enticement and orders for Lu Bu's death. As Lu Bu is dragged away kicking and screaming, Liu Bei respectfully averts his eyes away from the sight. His first Legendary Mode lets players control him at Hu Lao Gate. A reenactment of Dong Zhuo's death occurs for his second Legendary Mode due to Diao Chan's influences. Lu Bu's third Legendary Mode lets him fight against Cao Cao and Liu Bei's coalition at Xia Pi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario regarding his path of treachery after Dong Zhuo's death. This particular betrayal details his mutiny against Liu Bei during the latter's absence at Xia Pi. The invaders first antagonize the defenders' camps before heading north. Lu Bu and company then free an imprisoned Cao Bao to spread confusing rumors amongst the castle's guards. Once Zhang Fei is chased out of the castle, Lu Bu then faces an enraged Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Victory comes easily to the warrior, and he prides himself on his accomplishment. Of course, the feeling is short-lived when Cao Cao's army surrounds and captures the castle. When his own men turn traitor, Lu Bu loses his life. Dynasty Warriors 8 has Lu Bu mainly reprising his role from the previous installments. His personal scenario is a fictional account of the battle at Xiapi which has him win against all odds through sheer might. The Xtreme Legends expansion gives him an in-depth Story Mode beginning him serving Ding Yuan to slay the Ten Eunuchs. Proving his might, he later betrays Ding Yuan and chooses to serve Dong Zhuo. Together with both Zhang Liao and Diaochan, they manage to cut through the allied forces assembled at Hulao Gate and escape with the emperor. During this battle, Chen Gong is awed by Lu Bu's might and begins to favor him over his current master, Cao Cao. As he becomes sympathetic to Diaochan and slays Dong Zhuo at Chang'an, he additionally wins Zhang Liao's loyalty. Jia Xurallies Dong Zhuo's remaining forces to overthrow Lu Bu. Lu Bu is forced to escape without Diaochan. He is now independent and decides to obtain his own base. Chen Gong defects at Puyang in order to assist Lu Bu's charge. Although they were able to defeat Xun Yu, they are forced to flee from Cao Cao's massive army and seek refuge under Liu Bei at Xiapi. Lu Bu deems his caretaker weak and repels Zhang Fei who had been guarding the place in his brothers' absence. Yuan Shu barters with Lu Bu to attack Liu Bei's rear in exchange for supplies. Unfortunately, Yuan Shu turns his back on his word, prompting Lu Bu to ally himself once again with Liu Bei. Together, they easily defeat Yuan Shu's forces at Shouchun. Rather than slaughter Yuan Shu's forces, Lu Bu uses his strength to intimidate both sides to call for a truce –by throwing his halberd and hitting it with an arrow– before returning to Xiapi. Liu Bei allies with Cao Cao and attacks Lu Bu. His initial failure prompts the two cohorts to corner Lu Bu at Xiapi. Lu Bu seemingly defeats Cao Cao but is deceived into an ambush. He, Zhang Liao, and Chen Gong are captured by Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun. Lu Lingqi arrives to their rescue, but Lu Bu doesn't wish for his daughter to share their fate and yells for her to leave them. The captured trio are brought before Liu Bei and Cao Cao; the latter asks them their opinions regarding strength. After Cheng Gong and Zhang Liao give their answers, Lu Bu remains defiant. When asked by Cao Cao his thoughts for their prisoner's fate, Liu Bei states he should be executed. Lu Bu thrashes wildly against the guards holding him before being pinned by Xu Zhu's awl and killed by Cao Cao. His hypothetical route has him triumph over Cao Cao with the help of Yuan Shao and Liu Bei. He then begins his conquest throughout the land, defeating Cao Cao at Xu Province, Yuan Shu and Sun Ce at Wu territory, and finally Yuan Shao at Guandu. Now turning his attention to Chang'an, Lu Bu moves out to attack both Li Jue and Guo Si who had earlier chased the general out of the capital. Despite meeting resistance from his previous allies and enemies, Lu Bu slays them all and immediately meets Emperor Xian. Intimidating the man and calling him useless for allowing people like Dong Zhuo to cause strife, Lu Bu takes the throne. Upon exiting the palace, he declares to his men that the chaos has finally been conquered. Character information Lu Bu is typically depicted as extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for the sole purpose of finding an opponent worthy of challenge. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive", and believes that the only true justice in the world is not found in any court, but when one fights for one's life on the battlefield, where the strong survive and the weak are crushed. More of a man of action than talk, he disregards strategy and politics as a waste of his time (which is just as well, since he has little talent at either one). Despite his repeated betrayals Lu Bu is bluntly honest and has little faith or respect in politicians, bureaucrats, or for any cowards who use deceit to gain power. For this same reason, Lu Bu despises sycophants and suck ups and resented being Dong Zhuo's lackey. Lu Bu considers Dong Zhuo an arrogant pig and a repulsive coward who is undeserving of his wealth and status, and only joined him because the pay was obscenely substantial. His hatred is further inflamed when Diaochan advises him to kill his benefactor. The closest thing he has to a friend in the series is Zhang Liao. He treats him with more respect than his other soldiers in his army and has never berated him for any of his actions, even when Zhang Liao once insisted that he join Lu Bu in a battle when he wanted to fight alone. In the Warriors Orochi series, he shares special dialogue with Fu Xi, Orochi, Tadakatsu, Nobunaga, and Musashi. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, Lu Bu is given an expanded relationship towards both Chen Gong and his daughter. To the strategist, Lu Bu often accepts the strategies, and shows considerable amounts of trust during actual battle. However, he also brushes off the constant flatteries of the strategist. As for his daughter, Lu Bu, surprisingly breaks out of his usual self, and frets over her safety, to the point where he urges her to leave, in order to prevent a possible execution despite himself being captured. If Lu Bu has any weakness in the games, it's his often absentminded devotion for the women he loves. Diaochan is everything to him and he is always willing to do whatever she wants; he rarely suspects or accuses her of any sort of deception. Throughout Diaochan's campaign, his motive is to create a world where Diaochan can be happy and frequently worries about her getting hurt on the battlefield. Should his lover come to any harm, he instantly flies into a rage and becomes almost unstoppable.